Digital camera users frequently need to recharge the camera, upload images to a personal computer (PC), or print images stored in the camera. These tasks are facilitated by a docking station that serves as both a battery charger and a connection point for other external devices such as televisions, PCs, and printers. One variety of docking station provides a connection between a digital camera and a PC only. A multi-function docking station, on the other hand, may provide connections between the digital camera and multiple external devices. For example, the docking station may be connected to both a television monitor and a PC or printer at the same time. Unfortunately, it is not always clear to the user how to initiate and control an interaction between the digital camera and an external device using the docking station.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved digital camera docking system user interface method and apparatus.